


Un sueño de despedida

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Capítulo 132 del manga, Drabble, F/M, levihan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Hange tiene un tonto sueño en el momento en que debe tomar una decisión definitiva.Drabble Canonverse / Spoiler del capítulo 132 del manga / se sugiere LeviHan.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 12





	Un sueño de despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: este drabble está inspirado en el capítulo 132 del manga de SnK, por lo que obviamente contiene spoilers. Se sugiere LeviHan.

Sigo teniendo esos tontos sueños en los que me besas. Mi cabeza fabrica situaciones inverosímiles: hay barcos pero no son de guerra; al contrario, vamos allí como en un paseo, sentados una junto al otro, y, cuando nadie nos ve, me besas. Me despierto sonriendo pero pronto todo se transforma en una nueva dimensión del dolor.

Te veo quieto, con tus vendas y tus heridas tan visibles, irritado porque ya no logras dormirte pero el cuerpo tampoco te permite hacer mucho más. Me devuelves la mirada, con esos ojos duros que, sin embargo, me buscan como a una última fortaleza, después de haber perdido tantas.

Nunca he podido contarte de estos sueños ridículos, para que te rías conmigo un momento; en cambio, sí he sido tu persona de confianza, un lugar parecido a la amistad, si es que quedaba tiempo para algo así. Lo sé y me honras con eso, Levi. No creo mentir si digo que ha sido eso, sobre todo, lo que me ha permitido mantener la cordura estos días finales.

Pero ya estoy tan cansada… mis hombros no aguantarán el peso por mucho más. Necesito dormir, Levi. Quizás, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada de forma definitiva, pueda entonces dedicarme a soñar alegremente. ¿Podrás comprenderme?

Quisiera no dejarte solo. Lo que pasa es que de verdad mi corazón está en su límite. A veces… hay que reconocer cuándo una etapa está terminada. Y yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Nunca sabré si tus labios tienen la suavidad que les adjudica mi imaginación… pero, ¡hay tantas cosas que no puedo saber! Ni siquiera he podido montar el titán carreta, ¿eh? Al menos tú lo has hecho por mí; como experiencia vicaria, no estuvo mal.

Ah, Levi… Espero que no me culpes por esto. Y que tus sueños… bueno, espero que tus sueños sean un poco menos insoportables que los míos.


End file.
